Sunbae, I'm in love!
by BooSeungkwan
Summary: Mark itu kelewat dingin. Dia hanya dekat dengan beberapa orang saja. Tapi Haechan nekat bertanya, karena menurut Jaemin jika dilihat dari wajahnya Mark itu seperti penggila-hentai. "Sunbae, temanku bertanya apa sunbae punya anime hentai?" Ya, adik kelas gila memang yang bertanya hal seperti itu pada kakak kelasnya. Markhyuck! Markchan! Mark x Haechan!
1. Chapter 1

**MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK x DONGHYUCK**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

"Haechan!"

Haechan membalikan badannya saat dirasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Gadis dengan perawakan bak model papan atas tersebut melambai singkat kearah Haechan yang dibalas lambaian lagi oleh lelaki dengan surai kecokelatan tersebut.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya saat dirasa gadis tersebut sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Gadis dengan nama Herin tersebut tersenyum malu, lalu mengusap tengkuknya yang tertutup oleh beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh.

"Haechan, kau kenal dengan Mark sunbae kan?"

Haechan mengangguk singkat. Mark, ya?

"Iya, aku kenal. Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau juga ingin menitip salam untuknya?"tanya Haechan dengan pandangan selidik. Herin mengangguk, lalu menatap Haechan dengan pandangan memohon. Ia menggenggam jemari Haechan, lalu semakin mengeratkannya.

" _Please_. Aku tahu kau dekat dengan Mark sunbae."ucapnya dengan nada memohon yang amat kentara. Haechan menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, nanti ku sampaikan."

.

.

.

Mark Lee, siswa kelas sebelas jurusan Dance di Seoul Performing Art. Lelaki dingin yang tak tersentuh oleh siapapun. Temannya hanya segelintir dan semuanya adalah siswa dengan otak cemerlang. Haechan menyebutnya dengan si dingin dengan hati yang lembut.

Mark Lee termasuk siswa populer. Tidak banyak ekstrakulikuler yang diambilnya. Ia hanya meminati bagian design dan selebihnya adalah bola orange yang memantul. Hidupnya adalah tentang bagaimana ia meraih apa yang ia impikan, tak peduli dengan tanggapan orang.

Dalam ekstrakulikuler basket, ia hanya sebagai penyerang. Lalu untuk masalah ekstrakulikuler Design Grafis yang kebetulan juga Haechan ikuti, ia menjabat sebagai ketua. Perannya begitu penting, dan ia begitu dipercaya sebagai peserta lomba design selama beberapa tahun kebelakang. Jiwanya terhadap Design dan kecintaannya terhadap menggambar berhasil membuatnya dikenal diseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Dan diam-diam Haechan juga kagum terhadap hal itu. Sama halnya dengan satu sekolah yang selalu berdecak kagum atas apa yang Mark perbuat.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat Haechan berbeda dengan para penggemar seorang Mark Lee. Entah keberuntungan atau malah kebalikannya, Haechan mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal baik bagaimana kepribadian Mark sebenarnya.

"Sunbae, aku malas mendapat banyak sekali salam untukmu."ucap Haechan ditengah rapat anggota Design Grafis. Mark tersenyum singkat, lalu menjawab,

"Yasudah, jangan kau hiraukan."

Diam-diam Haechan mengamati bagaimana cara Mark tersenyum. Ia terkagum karena bagaimana mungkin, disaat panas terik seperti ini, Mark dapat tampil dengan begitu tampannya. Haechan bahkan yakin jika wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk karena keringat dan debu yang menempel menjadi satu.

"Mereka menerorku."bisik Haechan. Mark hanya terdiam tak menghiraukan ucapan Haechan. Fokusnya menuju bagaimana kinerja para seksi humas yang tak berjalan dengan lancar. Lomba Design Grafis untuk pertama kali dinyatakan tidak sah dalam Pekan Seni Siswa yang akan berjalan beberapa minggu lagi. Proposal bahkan ditolak sebelum sampai dimeja wakil kesiswaan.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya kita memang berencana membuat beberapa kategori. Pertama menggambar secara manual, lalu divisualisasikan dan dibuat secara nyata melalui grafis. Aku pikir kita perlu merevisi beberapa bagian pada proposal, kita juga harus meyakinkan wakil kesiswaan untuk menerima proposal yang kita ajukan. Haechan, segera rekap semua keperluan untuk lomba lalu laporkan padaku malam ini juga. Koeun, segera hitung berapa uang yang perlu kita keluarkan. Dan Renjun, sebarkan poster keseluruh penjuru sekolah."perintah Mark dengan nada mutlak dan tak dapat diganggu gugat. Haechan menghela nafas lelah. Baru saja ia bebas dari segala tugas sekolah yang seolah memburunya, dan ia kembali disiksa dengan tugas baru dari Mark Lee.

Oh ya, omong omong soal Koeun, Haechan jadi ingat sesuatu. Mark dulu adalah relawan kesehatan, dan Koeun adalah salah satu anggotanya. Saat disuruh untuk memberikan surat cinta untuk seseorang, Koeun malah memilih Mark sebagai targetnya. Tapi Mark dengan acuhnya malah menggeletakan surat berwarna merah jambu itu dimeja, bahkan tanpa membuka dan membacanya. Tapi untuk saat ini, mereka sudah menjadi teman yang saling membantu. Haechan terkikik saat mengingatnya.

"Haechan, kau dengar ucapanku?"

Mark menatap Haechan dengan pandangan menelisik. Haechan mengangguk kaku, lalu meruntuki kebodohannya karena asik sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"I–iya sunbae."

.

.

.

Malamnya, Haechan berkutat dengan berbagai macam daftar keperluan yang klub butuhkan untuk lomba, sampai satu notifikasi menghentikan pergerakannya.

 **Jaem** : Kudengar Mark sunbae itu penggemar hentai..

Omong kosong macam apa ini.. Haechan diam tak berniat membalas. Sampai Jaemin kembali mengiriminya pesan.

 **Jaem** : Mintakan aku anime hentai padanya

Haechan tak habis pikir dengan otak Jaemin yang kadang kelewat kotor. Tapi ia tak kuasa menolak. Lagipula hitung hitung chattan dan memodusi Mark. Tapi tunggu–

"Memangnya yang seperti ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai modus?"

Tapi Haechan tak terlalu peduli.

 **HC** : Mark sunbae

 **HC** : Temanku bertanya

 **HC** : Apa sunbae punya anime Hentai? Hehhe

 _Sent at 10.20 PM_

Haechan membaca serentetan pesan yang baru saja dikirimnya pada Mark secara berulang. Sedetik kemudian ia meruntuk lalu berteriak tanpa suara.

"YATUHAN APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAN?"

Ia mungkin sudah gila, mengirimi seseorang yang ia sukai dan bertanya apa ia penggemar animasi porno atau tidak? Tapi Haechan setelahnya menghela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum gila.

"Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi."

Padahal dalam hatinya, ia tengah meraung dan menangis karena merasa harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja. Selanjutnya nama Jaemin muncul untuk segera ia habisi segera.

"Awas kau Jaemin!"

Haechan mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menuntut pertanggung jawaban pada Jaemin sebelum satu pesan membuatnya membatu seketika.

 **Mark** : Selesaikan tugasmu dulu, Haechan!

 **Mark** : Lagipula, apa itu hentai? Kau gila apa!

 **Mark** : Kau pasti salah orang!

Apa-apaan dengan tanda seru itu? Haechan meruntuk dalam hati betapa soknya seorang Mark Lee. Kalau memang tidak tahu Hentai, tidak usah pakai tanda seru seperti itu. Dan selanjutnya geraman Haechan terdengar disetiap sudut kamar berwarna abu milik Haechan.

.

.

.

"Gila! Gila! Aku tak tahu kalau Mark sunbae penggemar hentai!"

Haechan menutup mulut Jaemin yang berteriak didepan koridor. Ia meringis karena suara Jaemin begitu menggelegar dan membuat setiap siswa dan siswi menoleh kearahnya dan Jaemin. Haechan membungkuk, lalu segera menggeret Jaemin untuk memasuki kelas. Memang dasarnya, setiap nama Mark digumamkan oleh seseorang, maka hal itu akan menjadi pusat perhatian dalam waktu sekejap.

"Ssst.. kau ini bisa santai tidak, sih? Kenapa harus berteriak seperti orang kesetanan?"

Jaemin segera duduk dibangkunya yang tepat berada didepan Haechan saat mereka sudah memasuki kelas, lalu berbalik dan menghadap kearah Haechan yang tengah menaruh tasnya.

"Hehe, tadi itu refleks. Lagipula kau juga gemar berteriak."ucap Jaemin, lalu ia tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Tapi tadi itu beda. Kau bawa-bawa nama Mark, lalu apa maksudnya dengan Mark sunbae penggemar hentai? Kau tahu darimana?"tanya Haechan tak sabaran. Jaemin terkekeh lucu, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku hanya menebak."

"Hah, omong kosong macam apa itu. Gara-gara kau, harga diriku jatuh!"

Haechan menuding Jaemin menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang panjang, ia berseru tak terima saat mendengar jawaban konyol milik Jaemin.

"Lagipula, kau tidak lihat apa wajahnya Mark sunbae? Wajahnya mesum dan penuh dengan aura hentai."

"Okay, terserahmu. Kita tidak bisa berbicara soal ini disini."

Jaemin mengedarkan pandangannya saat menemukan satu kelas tengah memandangnya dan Haechan dengan pandangan heran. Ia tersenyum kaku, lalu mengajak Haechan keluar kelas.

"Antar aku ke kamar mandi, sekarang."

.

.

.

Haechan menghela nafas karena tingkah _hyper_ Jaemin yang begitu mencolok dan membuat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Ia menarik tangan Jaemin, lalu menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam.

"Kau ini, bisa diam tidak sih?"

Jaemin menggeleng.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali."

Lalu dari kejauhan terdengar pekikan siswa dan siswi. Samar siluet lelaki dengan perawakan tegap tengah berjalan berlawanan arah. Haechan menghela nafas saat dirasa ia mengenali sosok tersebut. Lalu selanjutnya yang ia lakukan hanya menunduk dalam sembari berjalan cepat.

"Hei, hei, kenapa berjalan cepat sekali, sih?"protes Jaemin ketika Haechan menariknya dengan kasar.

"Kau lam–"

"Hei, Haechan–ah."

Dan Haechan membeku, Jaemin mematung ditempat, tiba-tiba koridor terasa begitu sunyi dan hening. Mark tidak pernah berniat menyapa orang dan berada dikoridor anak kelas sepuluh. Sontak hal itu menarik perhatian setiap siswa dan siswi yang merasa heran akan kehadiran Mark.

Tapi mendengar Mark menyapa adik kelasnya, segala asumsi muncul dipemikiran mereka. Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka berdua?

Haechan sendiri masih terdiam sembari mentralkan detak jantungnya. Diam-diam ia menyumpahi Mark dengan sikapnya yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Semoga kau tak lupa dengan apa yang kau ucapkan semalam."

Dan Mark berlalu begitu saja, disusul dengan teriakan nyaring khas wanita dan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan untuk Lee Haechan yang masih membatu.

 **TBC!**

Aku malah ga ngelanjutin one love, dan malah bikin yang baru T.T mianek.

Bdw, terimakasih buat temanku yang nyuruh aku nanya apa gebetanku punya film hentai apa enggak? Dan bodohnya aku malah nanya T.T Makasih banget, semoga doi gabaca wkwk

Dan buat gebetanku, yang malah "Hei..hei..hei.." pas ketemu dikoridor, tanpa nyebut nama, makasih. Kamu galakik sangat Q.Q

Chap depan ini uda end, asalnya cuman dibuat oneshoot. Tapi aku kelupaan sama kejadian plus alur ceritanya, jadi yasuda.

Ppai~


	2. Chapter 2

**MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK x DONGHYUCK**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Haechan tak suka jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Tapi apalah daya, Mark seolah membuatnya masuk kedalam lubang kesengsaraan yang tak berujung.

Teman sekelasnya kadang menatap Haechan dengan pandangan menyelidik, lalu setelahnya melewatinya tanpa sepatah katapun. Haechan tak mengerti, apa salahnya dengan sapaan dari seorang Mark Lee? _Hell_ , dia juga manusia sama seperti Haechan dan seluruh siswa dan siswi. Disapa Mark Lee bukan berarti akan langsung mendapat gelar sebagai manusia paling beruntung sedunia, begitulah pemikiran singkat dari Haechan yang sudah menahan segala umpatannya sejak pertama kali Mark menyapanya didepan publik.

"Serius, kudengar dia yang berhasil mencairkan hati Mark Sunbae."

Haechan merasa jika telinganya berdengung hebat akibat bisikan dari segerombolan gadis yang tengah bergosip dikoridor. Namun ia memilih acuh, memilih tak mengidahkan sedikitpun. Padahal dalam hatinya ia tengah menangis sejadinya, memanggil nama ibunya yang saat ini tengah berada di Jeju guna mengurusi sekolah adiknya.

"Sudah, jangan didengarkan. Mereka itu hanya kurang kerjaan."ucap Jaemin saat menyadari kegundahan hati Haechan setelah sesampainya dikelas. Ia tersenyum maklum sambil mengelus pelan punggung Haechan. Namun bukan Haechan jika baru diperlakukan seperti itu sudah luluh dan mendengarkan ucapan Jaemin.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti sampai kapanpun. Dan, semua ini karena ulah Mark sunbae! Coba dia tidak memanggilku seenaknya, mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."gerutu Haechan sambil merenggut imut. Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, heran.

"Ya ini juga salahmu. Mengapa kau bertanya pertanyaan konyol seperti itu?"

"Aku bertanya karenamu, bodoh! Lagipula, mana aku tahu jika hal sepele seperti ini bisa berefek besar?"sungut Haechan tak terima dengan ucapan Jaemin. Mendengarnya, Jaemin tiba-tiba merasa disalahkan. Sudah cuacanya panas, dan Haechan seperti menambah panas hatinya dengan ucapannya.

"Oh ya? Lantas semuanya jadi salahku, begitu?"

"Ya, semua ini salahmu. Jika saja kau tidak bilang seperti itu lalu menyuruhku meminta anime hentai pada Mark sunbae, hidupku pasti masih aman tentram!"

"Bagus, sekarang kau malah menyalahkan dan menumpahkan segala hal padaku. Seolah aku adalah akar dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padamu. Dengar, seharusnya saat kau akan melakukan sesuatu kau saring terlebih dahulu apakah hal itu akan menimbulkan masalah atau tidak!"

Jaemin berkata dengan berapi-api, lalu melenggang begitu saja. Haechan menatapnya kaget. Ini semua ide Jaemin? Tapi kenapa seolah jadi tersangka seperti ini? Ia mengelus dada, sabar. Tak menyangka punya teman sepemarah dan sekonyol Jaemin.

"Maksudnya apa dia itu? Mengajakku untuk perang? Baiklah, kau akan menyesal Na Jaemin."

Haechan tertawa masam dalam hati. Ia merasa tak punya siapa siapa lagi. Namun egonya terlalu tinggi, jadi ia abai saja. Atau lebih tepatnya, pura-pura abai.

.

.

.

 **Mark** : Keruangan design grafis

 **Mark** : Sekarang

Haechan mendengus sebal sambil memandang ponselnya yang terus bergetar karena _chat_ dari Mark yang seolah memburunya. Ia menggeram dalam hati, hari ini tekadnya sudah kuat sekali untuk mangkir dari rapat mingguan yang selalu diadakan untuk evaluasi hasil kerja para panitia sebelum menuju perlombaan beberapa minggu lagi.

"Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanku hidup tenang."ucap Haechan dengan nada yang teramat pelan. Ditelungkupkannya badannya ke meja, lalu bersiap untuk tidur. Baru saja ia akan jatuh ke alam mimpi, seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sontak hal tersebut membuatnya mendongkak, dan menemukan Hina yang tengah memandangnya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Haechan saat menyadari keterdiaman Hina.

"Kau dicari.. Mark sunbae."

Haechan inginnya memilih tak percaya, tapi matanya memandang keluar jendela dimana Mark tengah berdiri dengan tegapnya. Ia malas keluar dan jadi bahan tontonan siswa dan siswi yang tengah berdiam dikoridor.

"Bilang aku tak ada."ucap Haechan, Hina menggaruk pipinya sejenak lalu menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak bisa. Tadi saja dia memaksaku memanggilmu apapun yang terjadi."

Omong omong soal Hina. Hina adalah salah satu anggota Design Grafis aktif. Tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak karena jadwal ekstrakulikuler yang bentrok antara Design Grafis dan Matematika Klub. Jadi tak heran mengapa Mark dapat memerintah Hina sepuas hatinya.

"Omong kosong. Aku tidak mau menemuinya. Bilang aku sedang ke kantin."ucap Haechan dengan nada mutlak membuat Hina bergidik ngeri. Lalu setelahnya ia berjalan menjauhi Haechan dan menemui Mark yang masih berdiam diluar.

Haechan menghela nafas setelahnya, lalu kembali menelungkupkan badannya dimeja. Otaknya berputar soal kemungkinan Mark akan marah besar padanya.

Mark itu sangat amat baik sebenarnya. Tapi ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara berinteraksi. Ia kaku dan terlalu pendiam. Ia cuek akan segala hal kecuali pada apa yang dicintainya. Dan itupula yang membuat Haechan selalu merasa istimewa karena dapat mengobrol apapun dengan bahasan yang tiada batasnya.

"Jadi ini maksudmu dengan pergi kekantin?"

Haechan menegang seketika.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus datang kekelas, sih?"tanya Haechan ketika ia tengah berjalan beriringan bersama Mark menuju ruang Design Grafis. Ia mendengus ketika menyadari Mark yang tetap bungkam dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sunbae, jawab."

"Tanyakan hal itu pada orang yang berbohong dengan berkata jika ia tengah dikantin, padahal ia tengah bermalas-malasan dikelasnya dengan begitu nyamannya."ucap Mark dengan pandangan yang lurus kedepan. Haechan mendengus lagi, lalu mendorong pundak Mark yang berada didepannya.

"Maksudmu apa dengan bermalas-malasan, hah? Kepalaku sakit, dan itu karenamu sunbae! Kau mana mengerti hal seperti itu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti, sampai kau bilang jika kau sakit."

 _Heol_ , Haechan tak percaya jika ia akan mendengar Mark berbicara seperti itu. Diam-diam senyum terulas dengan begitu manisnya dikedua bibirnya, walau tak mengurangi sedikitpun dongkol yang menggerogoti hatinya.

"Terserah sunbae, aku mau kembali ke kelas saja."

Haechan sudah bersiap untuk berlalu pergi sebelum satu pergerakan yang Mark ciptakan membuatnya terhenyak dan terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap Mark yang tiba-tiba menarik buku yang berada didekapan Haechan lalu membawanya lari begitu saja. Haechan melongo lalu sedetik kemudian ia sadar jika bukunya tengah berada digenggaman Mark. Dengan setengah tak percaya jika Mark melakukan hal konyol seperti ini, ia mengejar Mark yang sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan siswa dan siswi.

"Ya tuhan, aku terjebak bersama orang konyol setelah Jaemin. Semoga aku diberi banyak kesabaran."

.

.

.

"Sunbae bukuku "

"Jadi, Jeno sudah sejauh mana perkembangan siswa yang mendaftar?"

Haechan mendengus sebal saat Mark lagi lagi abai pada keberadaannya.

"Sudah hampir delapan puluh persen, sisanya masih menunggu menyerahkan formulir."ucap Jeno dengan pelan dan hangat. Ia lalu membuka kembali buku dihadapannya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Mark.

"Sunbae bukuku."bisik Haechan yang duduk tepat disamping Mark. Mark melirik Haechan menggunakan ekor matanya, lalu kembali fokus pada buku catatan yang baru saja diberikan Jeno padanya. Ia membaca beberapa nama yang ditulis rapih oleh Jeno sendiri. Walau fokusnya tengah teralihkan oleh bocah yang bergerak gelisah disampingnya.

"Ini daftar siswa yang akan mengikuti lomba Design Grafis, beberapa diantaranya adalah mantan pemenang lomba design grafis tahun kemarin dan–"

"Coret mereka."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Sunbae bukuku."bisik Haechan lagi, dan sekali lagi ia kembali diabaikan. Haechan jadi heran, maksud Mark menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rapat mingguan sebenarnya untuk apa? Ini hanya perkumpulan singkat antara para anggota inti Design Grafis, dan Haechan belum resmi dilantik menjadi anggota inti Design Grafis. Walau biasanya ia menurut saja jika Mark memerintahnya untuk datang kesana atau kesini, tanpa pernah mengerti maksud dan tujuan dari perintah Mark selama ini.

"Kita tak bisa mengadakan lomba dimana yang mengikutinya adalah sudah terlampau ahli dan pada akhirnya hanya dia yang akan memenangkan perlombaan berturut-turut."ucap Mark membuat semua anggota rapat terdiam. Tak ada yang berani menentang Mark Lee, sekalipun Pembina ekstrakulikuler. Semua orang terlampau menghormati Mark Lee, menjunjung tinggi nama Mark Lee.

"Sunbae buku–"

"Diam, Lee Haechan."ucap Mark pelan dengan penuh penekanan. Haechan merasa jika disinilah batasnya bersabar atas tingkah kekanakan Mark. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu–

"Sunbae, bukuku."

Ia mencoba sekali lagi.

"Kau ini bisa diam sebentar tidak Lee Haechan?"

Didepan sana Jisung tengah menerangkan mengenai perombakan susunan acara oleh pihak panita penyelenggara pekan kesenian, dan Mark tak dapat fokus karena Haechan terus merecokinya dengan bisikan-bisikan yang sama sekali tak ada pentingnya.

"Sunbae bukuku."

"Haechan diam."

"SUNBAE YA TUHAN AKU HANYA INGIN BUKUKU!"teriak Haechan tiba-tiba membuat semua anggota rapat terlonjak kaget, sedetik kemudian semua orang memandangnya heran. Ada yang terkikik geli, ada juga yang mentapanya dengan padangan mengejek dan ada yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Jisung bahkan langsung menghentikan presentasinya ketika mendengar teriakan Haechan yang memekakan telinga. Karena tanpa sadar, Haechan sudah mengundang ribuan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari seluruh anggota rapat.

"Bukumu ada dihadapanmu, Lee Haechan. Kau mengigau?"tanya Mark lalu menatap Haechan yang tengah membatu ditempatnya saat sadar jika sedari tadi bukunya memang sudah tergeletak diatas meja. Ia bergerak dengan gelisah, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sadar jika baru saja telah memancing banyak mata untuk memperhatikannya.

"Tapi tadikan sunbae memegangnya."bela Haechan mengundang tawa dari Mark Lee. Semuanya sontak memandang pemandangan langka tersebut dengan bermacam pandangan. Mark Lee tertawa? Kejadian paling langka yang membuat semua orang berdecak kagum.

"Iya, itu tadi. Sekarang lihatlah, ada dihadapanmu."ucap Mark membuat Haechan menggeram kesal. Dengan langkah terburu ia meninggalkan rapat dan jutaan umpatan yang ia rapalkan untuk Mark karena sudah membuatnya mati kutu dihadapan para anggota inti Design Grafis.

"Sudah.. Hancur sudah harga diriku!"

.

.

.

 **Mark** : Maaf

 **Mark** : Soal yang tadi

Haechan tak berniat membalas, hatinya sudah terlampau dongkol setengah mati. Bertatapan dengan wajah Mark saja ia enggan. Hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungannya. Sudah bermusuhan dengan Jaemin, ditambah Mark dengan tingkah menyebalkannya–yang baru Haechan ketahui.

 **Mark** : Hey

 **Mark** : Balas pesanku

Haechan mendengus sebal, lalu melemparkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya dan menelungkupkan badannya dimeja. Kelas begitu ramai dan mentari bersinar dengan begitu teriknya. Tak ada yang dapat mengerti Haechan memang, jika ia sedang ingin ketenangan barang sedikit saja.

Ia mengambil kembali ponselnya saat dirasa kembali berdering. Dalam hati ia mengumpat karena lagi-lagi nama Mark Lee muncul dinotifikasi atas ponsel Haechan.

 **Mark** : Jangan hanya dibaca

 **Mark** : Kau marah, ya?

"Sudah tahu, kenapa harus bertanya?"sungut Haechan sambil menatap ponselnya dengan nyalang. Seolah benda tersebut adalah Mark Lee, perusak moodnya setelah Na Jaemin.

 **Haechan** : Sunbae berisik. Aku benar-benar benci sunbae, kenapa membuatku malu? Kenapa melakukan hal konyol seperti itu? Apa salahku sunbae? Sunbae benar benar menyebalkan. Jika aku punya kesempatan membunuh orang sekali saja, aku akan membunuh sunbae saat ini juga.

Haechan meringis ketika dirasa balasannya terlalu alay. Lagipula tekadnya sudah bulat untuk tidak membalas setiap pesan Mark. Ia berniat menghapus pesan yang baru saja ditulisnya, sebelum jemarinya salah menekan tombol terkirim.

"YATUHAAANNNN."

Sepertinya memang benar, hari ini dewi fortuna tak berpihak padanya. Haechan harap-harap cemas menunggu balasan Mark. Ia kembali menelungkupkan badannya kemeja, lalu pura-pura menangis. Suaranya memang teredam meja, tapi tetap saja mengundang perhatian Jaemin.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Jaemin dingin, Haechan mengendik acuh. Sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan Jaemin.

"Dasar pemarah."

Sabar, sabar. Batin Haechan sambil mengelus dadanya. Matanya terpejam erat dan ia merasa jika helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi keningnya sedikit basah dan membuatnya menyatu dengan helaian rambut yang lain. Mentari dimusim panas memang tidak main main.

"Lihat, kau berkeringat. Ini pakai sarung tanganku untuk menyeka keringatmu."

Lalu Haechan merasa jika Jaemin menaruh sapu tangannya diatas kening Haechan. Haechan terpaku sejenak. Perasaan bersalah tiba tiba menggerogoti hatinya. Jaemin begitu baik padanya, sedangkan dirinya?

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, dan Haechan seketika lupa dengan pemikirannya soal bagaimana cara ia dan Jaemin berbaikan. Fokusnya teralihkan oleh rasa penasaran pada isi pesan balasan Mark. Dengan cepat ia membuka kunci ponselnya, dan ia mendengus sebal.

 **888** : Cek info kartumu melalui aplikasi dibawah ini! Temukan beragam katalog produk terbaru, paket termurah dijaringan tercepat.

Mengapa operator selalu ingin ikut andil dalam masalah yang tengah menimpanya, ya tuhan?

 **TBC**

Hehehe akhirnya aku update dan still Tbc ternyata :") karena ternyata ini ga sesingkat yang aku kiraa

Aku ngaret skl, karena tiba tiba BT gegara foto Mark Lee yang sama cewe itu hehe. alay. g. Mana deketan skl, Mark senyum kaya gituu :") ditambah spofity aku gabisa nonton. Cinta terhalang restu orang tuaa :((

Buat **Makkeuhyuck** , awas ae kalo sampe bocor ke si doi :') nyawa u berada ditangan w njir.

Buat **Rimm** , tbh thx atas 2 reviewmu yang sangat berhargaaa :'') aku gatau kalo ada yang interest sama FF aku hahaha

Dan buat seluruh warga Markchan Shipper di Whatsapp, terimakasih banyak atas obrolan random kita soal Mark sama Haechan hehehe. Kalian selalu menistakan Jeno, semoga diampuni hahaha. Kak Septi, Niken, Nur Isna, sama terakhir Lathifaa :'') Daebak skl pokonya

Thx To : **Auxiliarizka, Shimamariam21, Wiji, Rimm, Makkeuhyuck, Markchan97, Nis, nhy17Boonon, Dindch22, thania. thania. 1654, Minge-ni, MarkeuhyuckLee, Len164, Hopekies, Blackpearl, DracoMarklee, Natns88, Kim Kai, Sffnnaaa07,** dan seluruh **Guest** yang aku sayangii :"))

Dan buat yang mau gabung sama Grup Markhyuck di Whatsapp, bisa kontek aku di 08974742562.


	3. Chapter 3

**MARKHYUCK!**

 **MARK x DONGHYUCK/HAECHAN**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"Ya tuhan, siapa ituu?"

Haechan berbisik lirih saat ia melewati lapangan sepak bola dan matanya menemukan siluet yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Hujan tengah mengguyur dengan derasnya, guntur terdengar bersahutan, dan sosok itu tampak begitu tenang berdiri ditengah lapangan hijau dengan keadaan yang begitu basah kuyup. Haechan diam-diam khawatir, tapi ia tak mau di-cap sok peduli seperti ini.

"Omaygad, wajahnya tampan sekali!"pekik Haechan tanpa sadar ketika mata lelaki tersebut mengenai netranya dengan begitu hangat dan cepat. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah, lalu mengintip dengan malu-malu.

Perawakannya memang tidak terlalu tinggi, lalu matanya begitu lebar dan ia begitu tampan. Dahinya tertutup oleh helaian rambut yang jatuh. Skill-nya bermain bola begitu hebat, membuat Haechan berdecak kagum. Kakinya begitu lihai dalam mengolah bola dan memperhatikan gerak lawan dihadapannya. Ia begitu gesit dan Haechan terpukau dalam sekali tatap.

"Ia keren sekali."bisik Haechan ketika lelaki itu mengoper bola kearah temannya, lalu berteriak kecil kearah back sambil tertawa.

"Siapa yang kau sebut keren?"

Haechan menoleh, dan mendengus seketika.

"Mark sunbae, sedang apa disini?"

Haechan bertanya yang dibalas dengan senyum singkat oleh Mark. Ia mengendik acuh, lalu duduk dibangku penonton.

"Aku suka sepak bola, tapi terlalu jatuh cinta pada basket."

"Oh, ya? Memangnya aku bertanya?"

Haechan sebenarnya sudah tak terlalu dongkol akibat perbuatan Mark sewaktu rapat Design Grafis, tapi memandang wajah Mark yang begitu santainya membuat ia naik pitam seketika. Ia tak ingin tersulut emosi, tapi WAJAH MARK selalu mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang membuatnya jadi bahan obrolan anggota Design Grafis. Mereka bergosip soal Haechan di Chat Grup, tanpa sadar jika Haechan juga menjadi bagian dari Chat Grup tersebut.

"Sekedar informasi."balas Mark cuek, lalu matanya kembali mengawasi bagaimana para anggota sepak bola yang tengah sibuk saling menyerang.

"Oh."

Setelahnya suasana begitu hening. Haechan tak berniat buka suara untuk memulai percakapan. Ia tak sudi, maaf saja. Mark yang melihat Haechan tak kunjung buka suara, akhirnya menghela nafas lalu berkata,

"Maksud pesanmu tadi, apa?"

 _Tamatlah riwayatmu_ , Lee Haechan.

.

.

.

"Antarkan aku ke kelas."

Haechan diam saja, tak kunjung bergeming. Ia pura-pura tak mendengar. Tapi Mark dengan segera mengambil payung yang digenggam Haechan dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Payung ini kubawa, atau kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Heh, enak saja. Itu payungku, lagipula sunbae ini kenapa seenaknya, sih? Kan aku –"

Haechan seketika menutup bibirnya dengan erat ketika sepasang lengan Mark berada dibahunya, memaksanya untuk mendekat. Haechan semakin dibuat membatu ketika Mark dengan kelakuan-sok-gentlenya memegang gagang payung, lalu mengajaknya berlari-lari kecil melewati lapang sepak bola.

Beberapa pasang mata tampak mengawasi, tapi Mark tak peduli. Ia menggenggam erat gagang payung milik Haechan, dan sebelah tangannya memegang bahu Haechan agar tak kena tetesan hujan. Mark tersenyum ketika dirasa Haechan lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Maksudnya ini, apa?"gerutu Haechan membuat Mark menoleh kearahnya. Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat Haechan menggeleng singkat.

"Kau tadi bicara apa?"

Haechan tak menjawab. Ia merasa jika jarak antara lapang sepak bola dan koridor kelasnya terasa begitu jauh. Ia takut jika Mark akan mendengar suara ledakan jantungnya karena perlakuan manis yang Mark lakukan. Atau sebenarnya–

"Lupakan."

–Haechan tak ingin semakin terjerat pesona Mark. Mark itu begitu berkilau, dan ia merasa jika dirinya terlampau biasa untuk dapat bersama Mark. Suasana hatinya seketika berubah menjadi mendung, ia meruntuk karena kejadian ini bisa saja kejadian manis yang semakin membuatnya terperosok dalam lubang yang tak berpenghujung. Ia malas mengakui, tapi ia benar-benar menyukai Mark.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Haechan bersiap pulang, tapi entah kenapa langkahnya begitu berat untuk keluar dari kelas. Ia menatap jam dinding yang terpasang didepan kelas, lalu meruntuk karena waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya. Rasanya ia tengah dilanda rasa 'malas pulang'. Segala hal tampak monoton ketika suasana hatinya tengah buruk.

 **Jaem** : Maafkan aku

 **Jaem** : Aku memang salah

 **Jaem** : Aku sudah memaafkanmu

Haechan tertawa pelan saat membaca pesan dari Jaemin. Ia tersenyum, berniat membalas. Sebelum satu pesan dari Jaemin membuat dunianya runtuh seketika.

 **Jaem** : Aku rasa aku menyukai Mark sunbae

Jadi, Mark sunbae, ya?

.

.

.

"Aku punya permainan baru, kau pasti akan tertarik."

Chenle berkata lalu menarik-narik lengan Haechan yang masih berakar dikasurnya. Ia memandang Haechan yang tampak menyedihkan, lalu tersenyum kecil. Jemari mungilnya mengusak pelan rambut kecokelatan milik Haechan.

"Aku tidak tertarik, maaf."ucap Haechan pelan membuat Chenle tertawa.

"Kau ini serius! Jaemin tidak berpacaran dengan Mark sunbae, dia hanya bilang padamu jika dia menyukai Mark sunbae. Bukan berarti mereka akan berpacaran! What the hell dengan segala pemikiran sempitmu, Lee-bodoh-Haechan!"

Haechan mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Chenle, lalu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap Chenle yang tengah duduk diujung ranjangnya.

"Jadi apa permainannya?"

"Simpel saja, sekarang aku beri kau waktu satu menit untuk memikirkan seseorang yang kau sukai."

Pikiran Haechan melayang jauh, segera satu nama muncul diotaknya.

"Sudah."

"Okay, setelahnya mari kita tidur. Kita lihat apa yang ada dimimpimu malam ini, apa dia–yang kau sebut namanya–ikut andil dalam mimpimu."

"Heh, konyol sekali. Apa maksudnya semua ini?"sungut Haechan saat dirasa alur permainan yang Chenle katakan terlalu konyol dan tak masuk akal. Chenle memutar bola matanya, lalu memaksa Haechan berbaring.

"Tidurlah, semoga kau bertemu jodohmu."

Lalu setelahnya Chenle beranjak pergi setelah memakaikan Haechan selimut tebal. Ia menutup pintu dengan pelan, tanpa mendengar umpatan yang dilayangkan Haechan untuknya.

"Jodoh, jodoh! Jodoh pantatmu yang ada."

.

.

.

Paginya Haechan dengan gerakan terburu memakai sepatunya. Ia bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah ketika mendengar teriakan Chenle diujung jalan. Lalu setelahnya ia berlari guna mengejar Chenle yang berjalan dengan cepatnya.

"Katakan, permainan apa yang semalam kau ajarkan padaku!"tuntut Haechan saat mereka tengah berjalan beriringan. Chenle tetawa, lalu menatap Haechan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sebelumnya, katakan padaku siapa yang ada dalam mimpimu."

"Mark sunbae. Ia datang kerumahku lalu mengobrol dengan kedua orang tuaku, setelahnya aku bermimpi membangun keluarga bersamanya."ucap Haechan yang dihadiahi tepuk tangan heboh dari Chenle. Haechan mengernyit tak paham, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kenapa?"tanya Haechan bingung.

"Kalian berjodoh, Chan. Selamat, selamat!"jawab Chenle lalu menyalami Haechan dengan hebohnya. Haechan terdiam, otaknya masih memproses apa yang baru saja Chenle ucapkan. Selang beberapa detik, ia sadar dan memekik kaget.

"APAA?"

.

.

.

"Haechan~ aku bahagia sekali. Lihat, sekarang aku punya nomor ponsel Mark sunbae."

Haechan menatap layar ponsel Jaemin yang menampakan beberapa chat antara Jaemin dan juga Mark. Secara perlahan ia membacanya, dan tersenyum masam.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Mark sunbae."ucap Jaemin sambil memegang erat jemari hangat milik Haechan.

' _Aku juga menyukainya.'_

Haechan tersenyum kecil saat dengan bahagianya Jaemin menceritakan jika Mark tidaklah sedingin yang ia kira. Mereka berbicara soal banyak hal, tentang apa yang Mark sukai dan tak sukai. Kadang Mark meminta pendapat Jaemin soal sesuatu, dan Haechan hanya mampu tertawa karena hatinya sudah terlampau perih.

"Benarkah?"

Jaemin mengangguk kecil, lalu berkata dengan nada ceria,

"Ia bilang kalau malam tak bisa mengirimiku pesan. Alasannya sibuk."

Tapi setiap malam, Mark selalu mengiriminya pesan? Apa ia hanya pelarian setelah sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Jaemin?

"Dia memang orang sibuk."ucap Haechan yang diangguki oleh Jaemin.

"Kadang pesanku pun tidak sempat ia baca."

Haechan semakin menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan heran. Mark selalu cepat saat membaca lalu membalas pesannya. Tak peduli larut atau tidak, Mark selalu membalasnya. Walau kadang Haechan dongkol karena balasan Mark sama sekali tampak seperti orang yang kehilangan _keyboard_ pada layar ponselnya. Singkat dan padat.

"Oh, ya?"

Jaemin mengangguk, lalu kembali bercerita tentang bagaimana ia sampai menyukai Mark. Singkatnya memang terdengar klasik dan picisan, tapi membuat Haechan iri setengah mati. Ia juga ingin Mark membantunya mengambilkan buku yang berada dirak paling tinggi diperpustakaan. Ia benci fakta jika selama ini Mark selalu bertindak sesukanya jika berada didekatnya.

"Ia membantuku. Dan aku berterimakasih padanya. Tak menarik sama sekali, tapi cukup untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya."

Haechan tak percaya jika ia tengah tertawa dengan begitu palsunya guna menutupi rasa cemburu yang menjalar direlung hatinya. Ia bahagia, jika Jaemin bahagia.

Tapi tidak–

–untuk Mark. Ia tak sanggup merelakan.

" _Tapi pernahkah kau bertingkah seolah kau tak ada rasa, seolah kau tengah lupa? Percayalah, hal tersebut lebih buruk dari sekedar patah hati."_

TBC

Ini bentar lagi konflik, dan jangan protes kalo akhirnya sad ending :"))

Aku tetiba mellow tapi yasudahla :"))

Bdw, soal permainan itu sungguhan lho. Padahalanma si doi random banget pas nyiptain permainan kek gituu. Eh kejadian pacaran sampe sekarang :v

Terakhir terimakasih untuk yg suda review, ILY segede gunung yatuhaan pokonya sarangek lah.


	4. Chapter 4

**MARKHYUCK**

 **MARK x DONGHYUCK / HAECHAN**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

"Bisa pinjam ponselmu sebentar?"

Haechan menoleh dan mendapati Mark yang tengah menatapnya. Ransel tersampir dikedua bahunya dan topi kemerahan melekat erat menutupi setiap helai rambutnya. Haechan mengangguk kecil, lalu menyodorkan ponselnya yang langsung diterima oleh Mark. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat penampilan Mark yang jauh rapih dari biasanya. Jaket _baseball_ kebesaran miliknya dan sepatu adidas favoritnya selalu menjadi objek perhatian Haechan. Ia merasa jika Mark begitu perhatian pada setiap _inchi_ hal yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Ini, sudah. Terimakasih, ya."

Haechan terkesiap ketika suara Mark mengalun dengan perlahan dan memasuki indera pendengarannya dengan begitu halus dan menyejukan. Ia menatap ponsel yang Mark taruh dihadapannya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ponselmu rusak, sunbae?"Tanya Haechan pada akhirnya ketika hening menguasai. Mark yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Haechan hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah.

"Jeno memakainya, dia membalas semua pesan dari penggemarku. Ia benar-benar menyita ponselku."ucap Mark sambil fokus pada buku yang tengah berada digenggamannya.

Ruang klub Design Grafis tampak begitu lenggang. Beberapa anggota memang sudah berniat melarikan diri dari jadwal kumpul harian, dan sebagian lainnya lebih memilih berpura-pura sakit lalu meminta ijin untuk tidak hadir. Dan disinilah Haechan bersama Mark. Berdua, tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Listrik baru saja padam dan artinya tak ada satupun komputer yang dapat dinyalakan.

"Benarkah? Penggemarmu pasti sedih jika tahu bukan kau yang membalas pesan mereka."ucap Haechan yang dibalas tawa dari Mark. Matanya memang pada buku yang tengah dibacanya, tapi mendengar Haechan berbicara seolah meruntuhkan segala fokus yang ia bangun selama beberapa menit terakhir.

"Aku tak suka menjadi populer."ujar Mark, lalu menutup buku digenggamannya. Matanya menatap kerarah Haechan yang tengah memainkan bolpoin ditangannya.

"Bukankah menyenangkan, sunbae? Setiap hari kau selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintaimu. Mereka mendukungmu dalam hal apapun, mereka melakukan apapun yang kau sukai dan berusaha menjauhkanmu dari hal yang tak kau sukai."

Mark bersedekap lalu menyandar pada kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Ia menaruh buku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dimeja, lalu menggeleng singkat.

"Mereka menjauhkanku dari hal yang ku sukai."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Haechan bertanya dengan nada memburu, ia begitu antusias karena Mark seolah tengah membuka dirinya lebih dalam, dan ini kesempatan Haechan untuk memodusi Mark dengan alibi mengobrol. Padahal ia tengah mencuri informasi guna mendekati Mark.

"Kau. Mereka berusaha menjauhkanmu dariku. Aku tak suka itu."

.

.

.

Haechan berguling tak menentu dikasur hangat miliknya. Malam masih begitu panjang, dan Haechan sudah tak sabar guna terlelap di alam mimpinya. Namun kantuk tak juga kunjung menjemput. Puluhan kali ia menghitung domba guna membantunya terlelap, atau membayangkan banyak hal, dan berulang kali ia gagal.

"Apa Mark sunbae menyukaiku, ya? Hehe."

Haechan terkekeh ketika pemikiran gila memenuhi otaknya. Namun wajah bahagia Jaemin seketika melintas dan membuatnya tercenung seketika.

"Dasar gila! Tidak mungkin."monolognya lalu menepuk keningnya dengan cepat. Ia meraba kasurnya guna mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi ia geletakan disampingnya.

Belasan notifikasi muncul dilayar utama ketika Haechan membuka ponselnya. Kebanyakan notifikasi grup, dan sisanya hanya pesan Chat dari teman-emannya yang menanyakan soal tugas kimia padanya. Ia mendengus sebal, sebelum senyum miring muncul dikedua belah bibirnya. Dengan gerakan terburu ia mencari satu nama kontak dan mengiriminya pesan.

 **Haechan** : Sunbae

 **Haechan** : Kau sudah tidur?

Selang beberapa menit balasan diterima Haechan. Ia tersenyum senang, lalu segera membukanya.

 **Mark** : Belum

 **Mark** : Kenapa?

Haechan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan gerakan imut, bingung bagaiamana membalas pesan yang baru saja Mark kirimkan. Otaknya berputar random guna menemukan kata yang pas dan terkesan jauh dari kata modus. Ia kembali membaca pesan yang Mark kirimkan, lalu mendesah pelan. Mark selalu saja begitu, balasannya memang seperti orang yang _keyboardnya_ baru saja dicuri. Dan hal tersebutlah yang membuat Haechan harus memutar otaknya dan terus mencari bahasan agar pesan yang ia kirimkan tidak berakhir seperti Koran bekas–dibaca lalu digeletakan begitu saja.

 **Haechan** : Aku pikir sunbae sudah tidur

 **Haechan** : Sunbae

 **Haechan** : Boleh aku cerita sesuatu?

Disebrang sana, Mark menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Lalu segera mengetikan balasan agar Haechan tak menunggu lama.

 **Mark** : ceritalah

 **Mark** : aku akan mendengarkan

Haechan bersorak dalam hati. Ia berseleberasi karena Mark merespon dengan positif segala pesan yang ia kirimkan. Dengan cepat ia mengetik lalu mengirimkannya pada Mark.

 **Haechan** : Aku menyukai seseorang

 **Haechan** : tapi temanku juga menyukainya

 **Haechan** : sunbae, menurutmu aku harus apa?

Haechan menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dengan gerakan pelan ia memencet tombol kirim. Walau sedetik kemudian ia menyesali perbuatannya.

"YATUHAN, BAGAIMANA JIKA MARK SUNBAE SALAH PAHAM?"

Dan Haechan mengubur dirinya dalam gulungan selimut tebal yang mengukungnya erat. Ia tak bisa menunggu lagi apa balasan Mark. Tapi ia takut. Bagaimana jika Mark malah merespon dengan baik segala pertanyaannya? Atau bagaimana jika Mark malah bertanya siapa yang ia sukai?

Segala pertanyaan tiba-tiba memenuhi pemikirannya. Haechan meruntuk dalam hati, kenapa ia bisa seceroboh ini. Walau sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lebar sekali.

"Tak apa. _Calm down_ , jangan panik."

Ia lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dilakukannya secara berulang meski sama sekali tak mengurangi setiap gelisah yang melingkupi perasaannya.

Sedetik, dua detik, satu menit, tiga puluh menit, satu jam, dua jam, dan tak ada tanda jika Mark akan membalas pesannya. Haechan benar-benar ingin menangis, tamat sudah riwayatnya dimata Mark. Ia lelah menunggu pesan, dan ia sudah tak sanggup menunggu. Baru saja kantuk menjemput dan ia bersiap untuk memasuki alam mimpi, dering ponsel membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ting!"

Haechan dengan gerakan cepat segera membuka pesan yang Mark kirimkan untuknya. Ia tersenyum masam, lalu melempar ponselnya. Dan seketika ribuan umpatan ia layangkan pada lelaki bermarga Lee tersebut. Ia menggeram, lalu berusaha untuk tetap sabar. Meski satu umpatan lolos begitu saja dari kedua bibirnya.

"Dasar berengsek, sialan!"

 **Mark** : pesanmu tenggelam

 **Mark** : tadi kau bertanya apa?

Jadi untuk apa ia menunggu, jika ternyata pesannya tenggelam di _Chatroom_ milik Mark?

 **TBC**

Ini pendek skl :") maafkan aku

Tbh, aku kehilangan mood. Notebookku rusak, hddnya rusak dan harus diganti :") kebanyakan aku sleep dalam waktu yang lama. Semua datanya hilang, termasuk lanjutan FF ini. Sosadd

But, semoga kalian suka. Aku ngerasa kalo ini uda gada nyambung nyambungnya. Tapi yasudala, hidup aja kadang ngga nyambung, tapi tetep harus dijalanin. Kaya FF ini *ngelantur

Thx buat yg review, ILYSM.


End file.
